Emerald Green Eyes
by Spiritheart
Summary: [Sequel to Glittering Blue Eyes] The Clans are in dark times with Waterstar as the ruler. Leafpool gets a message from StarClan that the real water is coming, one question haunts the clans: Who is it? REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is the prolouge for the story Glittering Blue Eyes! I don't own warriors... R&R!**

Leafpool waited until Waterstar had disappeared through the bushes. She ran out of the medecine cat's den and charged to the warriors den.

"Firestar-"

"That's Fireheart, Leafpool."

"Oh... right. Anyways, I've got a message from StarClan!" Fireheart's eyes brightened.

" What is it about?"

"It's about water! StarClan said water is coming! It won't be named after water though." Leafpool mewed; glancing to where Waterstar had disappeared." They won't be from ThunderClan either."

"Oh." Fireheart mewed.

"We will be out of these dark times when water comes!" Leafpool whispered.

" We will just have to wait until the time is right." Fireheart mewed. Leafpool nodded and the wind ruffled her fur.

**I know this is short but the other prolouge was short too. Review!**


	2. Wavepaw

**Hi! This is the sequel to Glittering Blue Eyes. I don't own Warriors... R&R!**

"Ok. Show me a hunting crouch." Stonestream whispered.

"I don't know how." Wavepaw replied; licking her paw.

"Oh... come ON! This is your second moon as an apprentice and you don't know how to crouch?! "

"Nope." Wavepaw mewed, casually. She got up, brushed past Stonestream, and padded back to camp."I'm going home, I'm tired."

"You get back here! Waterstar says that every cat must know how to crouch!"

"Fine." Wavepaw rolled her eyes. She lie on the ground.

"That's NOT a crouch!"

"Sorry, I'm _tired._" Wavepaw picked her belly off the ground. Then she stood up."How was _that_?"

"Better, but your going to need to know how to crouch when Waterstar watches you." Stonestream pointed out.

"I know." Wavepaw padded back to camp.

0o0o0

Wavepaw settled down in the apprentices den._ I really hope I do good when Waterstar watches me... I don't listen well._ Wavepaw curled her tail around her nose. She glanced at her fur. Blue- gray._ Way more water-like than Waterstar._

"I wish I was the water to save the clans. Cats have been mewing about that for moons..." Wavepaw sighed.

" Mewing 'bout what?" Wavepaw glanced at the enterance. It was Spraypaw. The clumsy she-cat stummbled down next to Wavepaw.

"Nothing, Spraypaw." Spraypaw licked Wavepaw's ear. Wavepaw gave Spraypaw a serious look through narrowed eyes."Don't lick me."

"Oh... sorry." Spraypaw's ears suddenly shot up. "It's my mentor, gotta go!" Spraypaw scrambled out of the den. Wavepaw watched the gray apprentice go. She closed her emerald eyes and drifted off to sleep.

0o0o0

_"Leopardstar?" Wavepaw mewed. Leopardstar had been killed by Waterstar when she took over the clans._

_"Yes, Wavepaw?" Leopardstar turned around; the moonlight shining silver on her fur._

_"Where am I?" Wavepaw mewed, glancing around. She was sitting on sand near what looked like a lake, but smelled salty._

_"Your'e in a dream." Leopardstar laughed._

_"I knew that!" Wavepaw spat._

_"Calm down Wavepaw. No need to be sassy." Wavepaw snorted at Leopardstar's remark._

_"When will I wake up?" Wavepaw got to her paws. _

_"When you wake up." Leopardstar shrugged. Wavepaw rolled her eyes. A sandy breeze ruffled her fur. Leopardstar lifted her paw and the winds grew stronger. Soon enough Wavepaw was forced to lie down."You are meant to do something, Wavepaw."_

_"But what?!" Wavepaw snapped, but Leopardstar had already disappeared. _

0o0o0

Wavepaw slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh, Leopardstar... why didn't you just tell me? Then I would know what to do and do it. It would be easy."

"What would be easy?"

"Nothing, Spraypaw." Wavepaw whispered glancing at the gray she-cat.

"Oh." Spraypaw left the den and Wavepaw got up. She padded out of the den. Wavepaw's emerald green gaze moved from one cat to another. Then her eyes caught one tom. Stonestream.

**Well... It's not really a cliffy but... Review!**


	3. Waterstar's Test

**Hey! Thanks to Warriorfreak for reviewing! I don't own warriors... R&R!**

Wavepaw darted back to the den._ He'll make me practice!_ She went to the far corner of the RiverClan den. Stonestream stuck his head in, looked around, but didn't see her. He left the den. Wavepaw sighed._ Thank StarClan he didn't see me!_

Wavepaw got up and left the den. She ran into Spraypaw.

"What are ya doin'?" Wavepaw pulled away from Spraypaw.

"Nothing, Spraypaw." Wavepaw replied.

"Oh... ok. I'll see ya later!" Spraypaw happily bounded across the camp to her mentor, Hawkfrost. _I guess I'll go hunting._

0o0o0

Wavepaw sat next to the river. She peered into the sparkling, clear water. She lifted a paw and it crashed through the surface. Wavepaw then lifted her paw and put a glimmering silver fish next to her. Before it could slip away, Wavepaw bit into its neck .

"Good catch Wavepaw."

"Oh, thanks," She looked up. Waterstar. "Waterstar. WATERSTAR?!" Waterstar let out a mmroww of laughter.

"It's about time I watch you." Waterstar mewed. Wavepaw's fur bristled.

"Oh... ok." Wavepaw whispered.

"I've already seen you catcha fish, so you don't have to do that part of the test." Wavepaw nodded. Waterstar padded toward camp. Wavepaw followed slowly._ She's not so bad._

"Hurry up! Or I'll fail you right here!" Wavepaw shook her head and caught up to Waterstar._ Nevermind... She's mean._ Waterstar's fur was bristling and her teeth bared. Wavepaw was shocked. Waterstar had sharp fangs.

0o0o0

"Show me a hunting crouch." Waterstar ordered. Wavepaw got into her best hunting crouch."Good... Attack me." Wavepaw stayed in the crouch as Waterstar padded toward her. When Waterstar got to close, Wavepaw lept onto her back. Waterstar shook violently, but Wavepaw managed to stay on."Good... catch that rabbit." Waterstar glanced at a rabbit.

"But I-"

"Don't argue, Wavepaw." Wavepaw darted at the rabbit at full speed. Her swift paws barely making a sound. She pounced on the rabbit. The rabbit tried to squirm away, but Wavepaw bit its neck."Good... At the next Gathering you will be made a warrior."

"Yes, Waterstar." Wavepaw snapped. Waterstar turned and padded to Spraypaw. Then WAvepaw saw Stonestream

"There you are! Don't tell me Waterstar already watched you!"

"Uhh... She did."

"What did you get? Are you going to be a warrior?"

"Well... I got all goods and I'm going to be a warrior!"

"Great!" Stonestream slowly padded away. Wavepaw look at Spraypaw and Waterstar. Waterstar was facing Spraypaw, but strangly her eyes were narrowed slits, glaring at Wavepaw.

**Well how do you like the sequel so far? Review!**


End file.
